


What They Say Doesn’t Matter

by marvelwlw



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 17:59:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16999893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: You're an avenger and the media finds out that you've struggled with depression. The media question if you're fit for the team. Wanda comforts you and shields you from it the best she can.Warnings: Mentions of depression





	What They Say Doesn’t Matter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to Marvel.
> 
> Translate: krasivaya = beautiful 
> 
> printsessa = princess
> 
> lyublyu = love

You and the rest of the Avengers were in the common room of the Avengers compound. Pepper had told everyone that the local news station were going to talk about the Avengers that night and she told everyone they should watch it. 

Everyone was in different places around the large TV that Tony had put in, everyone was talking to each other as they waited. You were cuddling with Wanda on the couch. You couldn’t help but feel anxious, you had a feeling that something was going to happen.

Wanda sensed that you were anxious so she started to play with your hair. You immediately started to calm down when you felt her play with your hair. You loved it when she would do that, it was one of the things she did to help calm you down.

“Shh, everyone shut up! It’s starting.” Tony told everyone. 

Everyone stopped talking and looked at the TV. You snuggled into your girlfriend even more. Wanda tightened her arms around you, she kissed your temple. 

_“Now how about the Avenger (Y/N) (L/N)?”_

When they said your name your eyes widen. Why were they mentioning you? You could feel everyone’s eyes on you. 

_“Oh yes. We recently found out that she’s struggled with depression.”_

No. How could they have found out? No one knew that you’ve struggled with depression. You haven’t even told Wanda.

_“What do you guys think? Do you think she’s fit for the team?”_

_“I don’t think she is. What-”_

You couldn’t take anymore, you got out of Wanda’s arms and left the room. Those people didn’t know you, they didn’t know what you’ve been through. How could they just judge you like that? Yes you’ve struggled with depression but you’re still a person, they had no right to talk about you like that.

As you left the room all the Avengers were angry. Wanda’s eyes were glowing red. How could they do that to you? She wanted to go down there and show each and every one of them their worst fears. But you needed her, so she went after you.

You got to your room that you shared with Wanda and shut the door. You ran your hand through your hair. All these thoughts were going through your head. How was the team going to act around you now that they knew? What did Wanda think?

“Printsessa?” You heard Wanda’s voice and turned around to look at her. She walked over to you and wrapped her arms around you. 

You wrapped your arms around her. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you…” You whispered. 

“It’s alright, my love.” She kissed the your forehead. “I’m not upset that you didn’t tell me. And the others aren’t upset either.”

“I just thought no one would find out… how did they even find out?” You snuggled into Wanda’s arms as she pulled you closer. 

She started to rub your back. “I don’t know, lyublyu. But Tony is going to try and find out.” 

The thought that kept going through your mind was that you weren’t fit to be an Avenger. You looked up at Wanda and before you could say anything, Wanda already knew what you were going to say. 

“What they said doesn’t matter. You are fit to be an Avenger (Y/N), the team wouldn’t be the same without you. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you here with me.” Wanda tightened her arms around you.

xxxxx

It’s been a couple of days after the media found out that you struggled with depression. Wanda and everyone on the team has been there for you. Tony was still working on trying to find out how the media found out that you struggled with depression. You’ve told him that he didn’t need to do this, but he told you that no one does this to the people he cares about and gets away with it, the others agreed with him.

Right now you and Wanda were out around the city. You were walking with Wanda, hand in hand. It was a day where you and Wanda didn’t have to train or have any missions to go on.  

Everything was going great. You were with your girlfriend and having a great time with her. Then you started hearing this group of people start whispering about you. When you heard what they were saying, the smile that was on your face vanished and you looked down.

Wanda noticed, she gave your hand a squeeze. She turned to look at the group of people and glared at them, her eyes glowing red. When the group saw this they stopped talking. 

“Come on, krasivaya.” Wanda gave you a smile and kissed your cheek. You both started walking away from the group.


End file.
